La Planta Anticonceptiva
by EverlarkPotter
Summary: Sae la Grasosa le da un consejo a Katniss despues de enterarse que ella y Peeta estan durmiendo juntos. Post-mockingjay pero antes del epilogo. Mini One-shot


**Los personajes y el mundo de THG pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. **

* * *

Me despierto y el otro lado de la cama esta vacio. Puedo sentir como mis miedos comienzan a regresar al notar que estoy sola en mi habitación, Peeta siempre espera a que yo me despierte para poder irse, asi se asegura de que no tenga más pesadillas.

Me levanto rápidamente y camino hacia la cocina, en donde veo a Sae la grasosa preparando el desayuno.

"buenos días, Katniss" me saluda amigablemente mientras levanta los ojos de la estufa, su mirada puesta en mí. Me quedo callada por unos segundos buscando a Peeta con la mirada y después de unos segundos Sae lo nota y asiente levemente

"se levantó muy temprano, dijo que iria a tomar un baño y preparar algo de pan para el desayuno, que no tardaba" me pasa el recado, lo cual hace que mi cuerpo se relaje al instante. Han pasado ya meses desde la caída del capitolio, la vida en los distritos está comenzando a ser normal y los Juegos del Hambre ya no existen, pero aun asi, siento que en cualquier momento el presidente Snow entrara por la puerta para decirme que tengo que regresar a la arena por tercera vez.

Me siento en una silla mientras espero a que Sae la grasosa termine con el desayuno, mis pensamientos en otro lugar.

"Queria hablar contigo, cariño" me dice Sae después de unos minutos, piensa lo que me va a decir y continua "los vi a los dos en tu cama ayer" deja salir de repente y puedo sentir mis mejillas ponerse rojas de inmediato. Hace dos semanas, mientras trabajábamos en el libro, me quede dormida en el sofá cuando Peeta estaba terminando de pintar a Cato, mis sueños rápidamente transformándose en pesadillas. Peeta se dio cuenta y me subió a mi habitación, me abrazo por primera vez en meses y se quedó conmigo hasta la mañana siguiente. Desde entonces, cada noche llega desde su casa y con sus brazos evita que mis pesadillas regresen.

"yo..." comienzo a decir, mis palabras apenas salen de mi boca

"no te preocupes cariño, es completamente natural. Son adolescentes, se quieren..."

"oh, dios. Sae no es lo que piensas" trato de explicarle pero es inútil, su cabeza se mueve a los lados y deja caer una mano en mi brazo como dando un consejo

"no tienes por qué explicarme nada, Katniss" dice con una pequeña sonrisa "solo quiero que estén conscientes de lo que están haciendo, es decir, aun son muy jóvenes para comenzar una familia" ahí, lo dijo. Me quedo sin palabras, no sé qué puedo contestar ante eso. Desde ya muchos años he dicho firmemente que no quiero una familia, que jamás me casaría y aunque no sé cuáles son exactamente mis sentimientos hacia Peeta, sé que eso no cambia el hecho de que jamás pienso tener hijos.

"Peeta y yo…no…Peeta y yo" trato de decir pero mi impresión por el momento y terrible vergüenza no dejan salir las palabras. Sae camina hasta su bolso y regresa con una pequeña bolsa que contiene hojas de té.

"como sabes, no somos el distrito más rico de Panem" dice mientras deja la bolsa sobre la mesa "durante años las mujeres de este distrito hemos usado esta planta como medio anticonceptivo" Si en algún momento pensé que podía sentirme más avergonzada, me equivoque. Mis mejillas se enrojecen más ante su comentario y de nuevo trato de explicarle que lo único que Peeta y yo hemos hecho es dormir en los brazos del otro, pero sigue con su explicación.

"Después de cada encuentro sexual, lo único que tienes que hacer es un té con estas hojas y no tendrás que preocuparte por quedar embarazada." Me explica mientras señala la bolsa. "Peeta es un chico maravilloso y sé que cuando llegue el momento serán excelentes padres, pero aún son muy jóvenes así que ten" me entrega la bolsa.

"Sae de verdad no es necesario"

"tonterías. Si necesitas más ve con la señora Hitner y dile que vas de mi parte, ella te entregara todas las bolsas que necesites."

No digo nada, mis palabras olvidadas completamente. Quiero explicarle las cosas pero justo cuando termina Peeta entra por la puerta, su cabello mojado y una canasta con panes recién horneados en una mano

"Buenos días" saluda mientras deja los panes en la cocina.

Todo ese día no pude ver a Peeta a los ojos, el mero pensamiento de que nosotros hicimos algo me hace enrojecer de nuevo y aunque Peeta lo nota no me dice nada, me conoce lo suficiente como para saber cuándo darme mi espacio. Toda la tarde pienso en como puedo deshacerme de esas hojas de té, si lo mas conveniente seria siemplemente tirarlas o darselas a Sae la grasosa el siguiente dia, pero despues pienso que no pasa nada si se quedan en la casa, es decir, Peeta no sabe que son y quien sabe, algun dia...no, rapidamente deshecho el pensamienta.

Esa noche Peeta entra a mi cuarto con su ropa para dormir ya puesta, sus brazos me abrazan y lentamente comienzo a sentir mi cuerpo relajarse. La bolsa de te guardada en un cajón de mi cómoda.

* * *

**Algo corto pero asi me parecio bien. **

**Originalmente queria hacer esta escena con Haymitch y Effie durande En llamas pero me parecio mas apropiado despues de mockingjay, cuando Peeta y Katniss comenzaron a unirse mas. **


End file.
